Final Destination
Final Destination is the fourth episode in the second season of Morphers, the twenty-fifth episode overall, as well as the series finale. It is also the fifth half-hour special. It aired on October 1, 2019. Synopsis When Autocrat Norph stops Morphing in Morphemburg, it is up to one child Morpher to restore the metropolis. Little does he know of the dark truths about Morphing... Plot Act I After explaining the importance of change, Booker reminisces about how marvelous Morphemburg is, showing how essential Morphing was to the community, through two friends, Sky taking selfies with travelers, Suresha performing a "Morpher Core" transplant, and two teams of Flemings and Frosts playing a sport. However, Booker notices that conditions have been changing, as the NND corporation has influenced almost all of the Morphers into trading in their old Morpher Wheels for different ones, which immediately diminishes them of color and energy and converts them into Norpher-like zombies. Despite the fact that his schoolmates wish to trade their traditional Morpher Wheels in, Booker is hellbent on retaining the one that they already have. After a day of school, Booker returns home and informs his parents, Glender and Guri, about the NND craze and how he believes that it is "BS". Glender and Guri aren't as hostile towards NND, however, claiming that the raw Morpher Wheels would become outdated at one point. Booker points out that the NND wheels drain Morphers of their color, but is reassured by Glender that this is merely a result of environmental friendliness, noting an NND advertising point. Believing that his parents are in on the lie, Booker quizzes them about how he was born. When they are unable to provide sufficient results, Booker runs away from home. During an earlier bank heist involving Brogio and Purcell, the two of them find themselves head to head with the Yakuza; a criminal organization in Morphemburg. As they Merph and kill Purcell, Brogio escapes in terror and sadness. Myron requests that Morphers keep the balance of Morphing alive in Morphemburg as the Yakuza vanish into the darkness. This is later revealed to be a manga being read by Booker to his companions Zabe, Bligh, and Scotto. While Booker is convinced that the Yakuza are real and will revisit, his cronies are unassured. That night, Spenser awakens from a hangover, as he finds his car being hijacked by criminals. Upon trying to reason with them, Spenser is simply taunted and blasted by a shotgun. However, his armor causes the slugs to ricochet off of him, as Spenser is angered. Grabbing a bottle of sake, he smashes it onto the ground and threatens the criminals. The criminals proceed to mock him, as he lunges at one of them and tries to cut them with the broken glass. In the struggle, he accidentally steps on the shotgun's trigger and causes it to shoot his car's door. Livid, Spenser unsheathes his katanas and kills the criminals. Booker, watching from a distance, is filming the attack on his smartphone, only to have it shot out of his hands by Spenser, who has gotten ahold of the shotgun. At the NND Office Tower, it is revealed that Autocrat Norpher is the one who created the NND Wheel, alongside Major Norpher. As Major and Autocrat scan for raw Morpher Wheels over the city, finding only Booker’s. When Major Norpher tells Autocrat Norpher about how this remaining Morpher Wheel could ruin the plan, Autocrat Norpher ignores him, and sends his army of Norphers out into the streets, as they attempt to destroy the city, and fully turn the weakened Morphers into Norpher zombies. Hiding in an alleyway, Booker soon finds one of the Norphed Morphers and has a panic attack. Finding a meat cleaver in a nearby trash bag, he proceeds to slice through the stomach of the Norpher zombie, before running away. Upon reaching a seemingly abandoned building, Booker has a group call with Zabe, Bligh, and Scotto, claiming that Norpher zombies have infested the city and they have to kill everyone. While Zabo is unsure about committing violence, they decide to come out and meet him at his current location, “the alley between the NND Tower and the apartment complex”. Zabe, Bligh, and Scotto arrive in the alleyway, armed with pencils and beer bottles. The four children hide in the alley, as a pickup truck full of Morpher Wheels is driven by the Norphed Morphers. Nearby, Booker remembers the Norpehrs from Taiko no Yakuza but is unable to determine how the Yakuza kill them thanks to the final issue being sold out. However, Booker still has an idea of how to attack the NND building. Distracting his friends by claiming that a Yakuza member is in front of them, Booker grabs a handgun off of the ground and hides it in his sock. Act II The Yakuza find out that the Norphers are behind the NND plague, and follow them into their headquarters. However, the Yakuza are attacked ambushed by a large swarm of Norpher zombies, and unable to fight them off. Meanwhile, the children, now wearing whiteface and black paper over their clothes, plan to enter the building. After fooling the security guards, the kids manage to reach an elevator and press the button labeled “throne room”. As they are being taken up to the floor, Booker fingers the gun in his sock. As King Norpher enacts the third phase of his plan, Booker reveals himself to Autocrat Norpher and claims that the Yakuza will be able to kill him, while Autocrat Norpher reveals he has had the three of them Norphed. As he explains how he has loaded most of the raw Morpher Wheels into a large rocket that he plans to detonate in space, Booker reveals that he has the last raw Morpher Wheel. Autocrat Norpher sends out the zombies to force the kids into a corner, planning to knock them off of the railing. Booker and his friends are surrounded by Norphers in Autocrat Norpher’s throne room. Scared and angered, Booker demands Autocrat Norpher to reveal why he hates the Morphers. The Autocrat proceeds to reveal that the Norphers weren’t initially hostile and that the Morphers were programmed to hate anyone who wasn't a Morpher, similar to Nazi Germany’s attitude towards European Jews. Booker, even after hearing about the Morphers damaging the environment and causing pollution, is untouched and proceeds to shoot Autocrat Norpher twice, killing him. Booker’s friends are shocked and are told by him that they should kill the Norphed Morphers surrounding them, as he shoots approximately seven of them. Booker runs out of ammunition and is quickly surrounded. Meanwhile, Major Norpher lands onto the NND Office Tower in his Drop-Ship, proclaiming to the other Norphers aboard that Booker killed their leader. Before leaving, the Major loads a dart rifle, before stepping out of the Drop-Ship. As Major Norpher exits the ship, he is soon followed by multiple other Norpher troopers. Back inside of Autocrat Norpher’s throne room, Booker uses an ancient chant to power up a Morpher Wheel, lying that he believes his initial solution “wasn't worth the casualties”. Proclaiming another chant, he turns many of the Norphed Morphers, including the three Yakuza Morphers, back into their past, colored selves. Their leader, Myron, proclaims that violence is one of their best options. However, Myron is lamented to be stupid by Major Norpher as a result. During a climactic battle, Booker tries to ask various Morphers to Morph with him but is repeatedly turned down. Angered, he asks Camilo, his best friend, if he’s willing to Morph. Upon getting rejected, Booker is infuriated and forces Camilo to grab onto the Morpher Wheel. The two fuse, and use their both slime and battle axes to destroy various Norphed Morphers. However, Booker has a psychological breakdown after having “Morphed without consent”, and has a vision of going to Hell. Upon waking up from his vision, Booker finds himself having un-Morphed, and finds several of the Norphed Morphers dead, alongside many of the normal ones. However, he soon finds himself surrounded by Norphed Morphers, who have swarmed towards him from an elevator. Unable to defend himself, Booker accepts his fate and is Norphed by having fingers jabbed through his eyes. Booker reawakens, finding himself surrounded by various black-armored cyborgs. Shocked, Booker is told by them that they are Norphers and don’t mean any harm. Booker, while suspicious, takes their word, and is led out of the throne room. Booker is told on the elevator that the rocket filled with raw Morpher Wheels needs to be flown into space, as the Wheels are too toxic for the earth. Immediately, Booker realizes that they want him to commit suicide, and is absolutely livid. The elevator reaches the launch area, where Booker is greeted by the Yakuza. Angered, Booker claims that he is not willing to fly the rocket, but is told by Myron that he is their only hope. Still frustrated, Booker contemplates this decision and is told by Major Norpher that the ship is rigged to blow and that they don’t have much time. Finally, Booker decides to enter the rocket-ship and is informed over intercom how to launch it. As the rocket is about to be launched, Booker is nonverbally bid farewell by Zabe, Bligh, Scotto, and Camilo. As we shift to dusk, Booker informs Major Norpher that he has made it far enough from the Earth, and is ready for the detonation. Saddened, Major Norpher looks at the detonation button, and back at a worried Camilo. Major Norpher can’t bring himself to detonate the rocket, claiming that Booker is only a child. As he starts to cry, Camilo volunteers and walks over to the detonation button. Camilo bids Booker a tragic farewell and presses the button. A bright explosion flashes across the sky, killing Booker and destroying the Morpher Wheels. After the explosion, the Norphers attempt to restore the Earth to its former glory. After one day, Major Norpher is greeted by the spirit of Tyra Beaulieu, who congratulates him on his work. Major Norpher thanks her, claiming that it wasn't necessarily the Morphers’ fault, but he agrees that the change was for the better. Upon asking her for information about the existence of Morphers in other universes, Tyra is able to locate one but warns him that the conditions are far worse than the ones the Morphers in their universe had caused. Still believing in his conquest of preserving the environment, Major Norpher tells her to use her spiritual influence to try and persuade them into keeping the world intact. The episode closes with Booker’s spirit reciting his line about evolution from the beginning. Fake Broadcast Information * This is the only episode of the entire series to air in the US with a TV-PG (LV) rating instead of a TV-14 (L) or TV-MA rating. ** Despite the lower rating, darker thematic elements and more graphic violence is depicted than in most previous episodes. Trivia * Suggested MPAA rating: PG-13 for thematic elements and some violent images. * The episode is the first and last appearance of Generation 8 and 9 Morphers. * This episode marks the return and last appearance of the Norphers, after not showing up in Day and Knight. * A Morphzmo Key is depicted discarded in the alleyway. * Autocrat Norpher and Booker are the first and only characters in the series to get permanently killed off. Continuity * This is the first and only special in Morphers that lacks transitions. * Morphemburg appears for the third and final time. * Unnamed Morphers appear for the third and final time. Allusions * Cars '- Some of the vehicles in Morphemburg appear to have sentience, similar to the vehicles in Pixar‘s ''Cars. * '''South Park - The Yakuza theme is a reference to “Let’s Fighting Love”, which itself is a parody of anime theme songs. * Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu - “Jump” and “kick” are mentioned in a line of the Yakuza theme. * Logan: The scene where Booker films Spenser is based on the opening of Logan, with Spenser playing a similar role to that of Logan/Wolverine. Category:Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:1001 Spears Category:Morphers Category:Morphers Episodes Category:2019 Category:October Category:Season Finales Category:Series Finales